Ratso Catso Gets Grounded for Ultraplex Years
Ratso Catso Gets Grounded for Ultraplex Years or Ratso Catso's worst thing in his life is/was a GoAnimate/Vyond grounded video with the transcript and plot being created by Dylan Priest Transcript [ Ratso Catso is inside his bedroom and is on his laptop ] Ratso Catso: "Ha! (7x) I finally made a grounded video out of Dylan Priest! Now to go on YouTube and upload it there!" [ 10 minutes later ] Ratso Catso: "It worked! Ha! (6x)" [ Cut to: Dylan Priest is in his house on the computer ] Dylan Priest: "Let me check YouTube." [ The dramatic sound plays as Dylan Priest becomes shocked as he looks at the grounded video out of himself. ] [ Video Begins ] Ratso Catso: "Dylan Priest! How dare you make grounded videos out of me? That's it! You are grounded for a week! Go to your room right now!" Dylan Priest: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" [ End of Video ] Dylan Priest: (in loud voice) "OH, MY CHEESE AND SPRINKLES! RATSO CATSO HAD MADE A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF ME! I AM SO FED UP WITH HIM! I'M CALLING HIS MOTHER, JULIE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Dylan Priest: (on the phone in his normal voice) "Hello, Julie. Your son Ratso Catso had made a grounded video out of me and uploaded it onto YouTube! Please ground him ASAP!" Julie: (over the phone) "He did what? Oh! (11x) He is in dead meat now! Thanks for notifying me about it!" [ Cut to: Back at Ratso Catso's house ] Ratso Catso: "That'll teach Dylan Priest a lesson!" Julie: "Ratso Catso. I have an important thing to tell you." Ratso Catso: "What is it, Mom?" Julie: "I just got a phone call from Dylan Priest all the way from Pontypridd. He told me that you made a grounded video out of him and uploaded it on YouTube. Is this true?" Ratso Catso: "Ummm...Yes..." Julie: "Oh! (24x) Ratso Catso! We do not make grounded videos out of good users and upload them on YouTube. That's it! You will be grounded for ultraplex years! I am closing your YouTube account immediately!" Ratso Catso: (as Julie closes his YouTube account) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Julie: "Ratso Catso. Your YouTube account has been finally closed. As a side note, I am calling Dylan Priest, the good Warren Cook, and several other fictional characters to come over here to have a meeting outside in the backyard." [ 15 minutes later outside in the backyard ] Julie: "Ratso Catso, you have plenty of visitors who want to see you." Dylan Priest: "Hello. I'm Dylan Priest. I don't like it when you made a grounded video out of me." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. How dare you make a grounded video out of my best friend, Dylan Priest! Now, your mother had closed your YouTube account for good! And you are worse than my evil imposter!" Danger Mouse: "I'm Danger Mouse. Get reckt for hurting Dylan Priest's feelings!" Penfold: "I'm Penfold. It is completely not necessary to post any grounded videos online as it is a form of cyberbullying. You also don't upload them onto YouTube containing violent scenes involving punishments on heroic users." Bart Simpson: "I am Bart Simpson, and I do not like you at all!" Lisa Simpson: "I am Lisa Simpson. And I agree with my brother, Bart. You're a lot more evil than Plankton!" Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You are the worst cat I have ever seen!" Charlotte Pickles: "I'm Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats. You are a very (6x) bad (8x) cat! No more making Dylan Priest sad ever again!" Tommy Pickles: "I'm Tommy Pickles. I wish you were dead and cremated for making a grounded video out of Dylan Priest, you stupid cat! You are even worse than Angelica Pickles who gets grounded a lot!" Chuckie Finister: "I'm Chuckie Finister. Phil DeVille: "I'm Phil DeVille. Lil DeVille: "I'm Lil DeVille. Blossom: "I'm Blossom, and my sisters and I hate you for making a grounded video out of Dylan Priest and uploaded it onto YouTube!" Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles. You are no fun because you wish people like Dylan Priest were losers and get lost!" Buttercup: "I am Buttercup, and I agree with Blossom and Bubbles! I am going to knock your teeth out!" SpongeBob: "I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. And I'm smarter than you." Patrick: "I'm Patrick Star. And I agree with SpongeBob." Sonic: "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm faster than you and smarter than you as I don't act rude to anybody. Man, get a grip on your behaviour already!" Tails: "I am Tails Miles Prower. You can't post anymore grounded videos out of good users on YouTube because it's not nice at all!" Ryder: "I'm Ryder from PAW Patrol. If I see you in the Lookout Tower ever again, I will kick you booty goodbye!" Cap'n Turbot: "Hi! Cap'n Turbot here. Ummm….You stink like a rotten egg because you were a bully towards some other guy." Homer Simpson: "I'm Homer Simpson. I'm very angry at you for that grounded video out of Dylan Priest!" Marge Simpson: "I'm Marge Simpson. You are not smart and I hope you and your friends will surrender!" Moe: "Hey! This is Moe! You...are...THE WORST PERSON I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Bugs Bunny: "EH! WHAT'S UP, DOC?! THE NAME IS BUGS BUNNY! I HEARD THAT YOU POSTED A GROUNDED VIDEO OUT OF DYLAN PRIEST AND POSTED IT ONTO YOUTUBE THAT MADE HIM A DEAD DODO BIRD!" Mickey Mouse: "Hot dog! You are a terrible cat. I'm Mickey Mouse, and you should suffer for your naughty actions!" Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." Po: "And I'm Po and we're the Teletubbies. And you are grounded (4x) for ultraplex years! We hate you! You will become a fan of our show forever!" Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "This is me, Blooregard Q. Kazoo. Never watch my show ever again, because if you do, I will call security!" Wmp2000: "I'm Wmp2000! I heard that you misbehaved at Disneyland Paris by demanding to go to Nickelodeon Universe instead!" mcb1209: "I'm mcb1209. You will be forced to watch Disney, 20th Century Fox, and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer shows and movies!" Tom Cat: "I'm Tom Cat." Jerry Mouse: "And I'm Jerry Mouse. You will become a fan of our theatrical cartoons from now on! That includes Tom's Photo Finish, Dylan Priest's favourite cartoon comedy as well as the most Oscar-awarded ones in Disney's Silly Symphonies cartoon series." Robin Hood: "I'm Robin Hood! You must suffer a piercing from one of my arrows for trying to kill Maid Marian!" Little John: "I'm Little John. And I agree with Robin." Arthur Read: "I'm Arthur Read. I cannot believe you bullied someone on the internet. Don't do stuff like that!" DW: "I'm DW, or Dora Winifred Read! I love Mary Moo Cow more than you!" Scooby-Doo: "I'm Scooby-Doo. Don't even think about posting anymore grounded videos out of me on YouTube, you bad cat!" Shaggy: "I'm Shaggy. And me and Scooby solve mysteries better than you." Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman, and you will not watch the show that my friends and I star in because it's a part of Paramount and Nickelodeon!" Norville: "I'm Norville the Dragon. And I agree with my buddy, Wally." Gina Giant: "My name is Gina Giant, and you are a piece of trash! Kiss my dolls goodbye!" Nintendo: "I'm the Nintendo logo. Do restrain yourself from your own pranks, you stupid fool!" Yuri: "I'm Yuri from MW3 Call of Duty. And you are related to Makrov!" Huey: "I'm Huey, and these are my brothers Dewey and Louie. And we're from DuckTales! You..." Dewey: "Are..." Louie: "...So mean and hideous, that you will never ever go on GoAnimate or Vyond ever again!" Doug: "I'm Douglas Yancey Funnie. If I were Quailman right now, my worst enemy will be you!" Sophie: "I'm Sophie the Otter. I am not going to support you because you are a horrible YouTube troll!" Peanut: "I'm Peanut Otter! And you should've used your noodle before saying anything mean on YouTube!" Jelly: "I'm Jelly Otter! We hate you and Baby Butter agrees too because she can't speak properly yet!" Jo Frost: "I'm Jo Frost aka. Supernanny. Your behaviour on the Internet was appalling, hurtful, and exceedingly unacceptable." Ren: "I'm Ren Hoek! NO MORE BEING RUDE TO ANYBODY, YOU STUPID EEDIOT!" Stimpy: "I'm Stimpy. You are not nice, Ratso Catso." Ed: "I'm Ed! No more fun for you mister meanie!" Edd: "I'm Edd, and your cyberbullying and misbehaviour has gone beyond too far, young man!" Eddy: "And I'm Eddy! My scams are a million kazillion times better than your scams, idiot!" Patty Rabbit: "I'm Patty Rabbit. You are not a good friend because you bullied Dylan Priest!" Bobby Bear: "I am Bobby J. Bear! And you need to learn some strong, strict, and painful lessons, fellow!" Roobear: "I'm Roobear. You don't bully nice people ever again! You should know better than that!" Laura Koala: "I'm Laura Koala, Roobear's sister! And I'm not gonna have fun with you any longer because you are meaner than Walter and his brothers!" Ash Ketchum: "I'm Ash Ketchum, and you should be ashamed of yourself for posting a grounded video out of Dylan Priest on YouTube!" Igor: "I'm Igor the Mii. You will become a Pokémon lover like me!" Shauna: "I'm Shauna, and I agree with my boyfriend, Igor!" Erika: "I'm Erika Dawson. And you are the worst bully I've ever met in my whole life!" Cornholio: "I'm Cornholio! I need TP for my Bunghole! You will now give me TP!" Steve: "If you don't know me, I'm Steve from Minecraft. Why did you do horrible things on YouTube? That wasn't nice at all!" Spider-Man: "I'm Peter Parker aka. Spider-Man. You have no business insulting good users, making grounded videos out of them, and making fake VHS or DVD openings on the internet." Jimmy: "I'm Jimmy from Jimmy Two-Shoes! Say goodbye to your favourite stuff, Ratso Catso!" Justdancingsamuel: "I'm Justdancingsamuel, and I can't stand you not being nice to Dylan Priest. Your YouTube account has already been closed anyway." WilliamWill2343: "I am Quinton Carroll-White aka. WilliamWill2343. You are the worst cat on the entire galaxy! You just made my friend very upset!" CodPlayerItaly: "I am CodPlayerItaly. And don't even think about watching Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, or any other videos made by your favourite companies!" Reicheru: "I'm Reicheru Chaiko. Stay out of your internet accounts, dummkopf." Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. You will forget your memories all about Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Damn Show, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros., DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Lee Hardcastle, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, Michael Bay, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, TFC Trickompany Filmproduction, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Max Fleischer, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, THQ, Rockstar Games, and Midway Games forever!" Justdancingsamuel: "I agree with Queen Lanolin." Ickis: "I'm Ickis. If you call me a bunny rabbit right now, me, Krumm and Oblina are going to scare you!" Krumm: "I am Krumm, and you will smell the worst odor you have ever smelled from my pits!" Oblina: "I am Oblina. And I agree with Ickis and Krumm. We shall make the greatest scare at you!" TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian. You are so mean to Dylan Priest, you bully!" Mike Mazinsky: "I'm Mike Mazinsky. Now, please quit posting grounded videos out of good users on YouTube, not to mention calling me by my real name Michelene. I hope you start liking the TV series that me and the other islanders star in." Lu: "I'm Princess Lu, the turtle pays." Og: "I'm Og. And I agree with Lu and Mike." Yakko Warner: "Don't forget us the Warner Bros. aka the Animaniacs. Do not be mean to Dylan Priest ever again. Ya really have to stop with all the baloney stuff you're doin' right now." Wakko Warner: "I'm Wakko Warner, you will be banned from using the toilet! But luckily you can't get anymore potty emergencies!" Dot Warner: "I'm Dot aka. Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third. Do not call me Dottie or even post terrible stuff on YouTube, because if you do, you will die!" The Brain: "Not to mention the Brain, and the same thing Pinky and I do every night is normally taking over the world, also taking over your Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Warner Bros., Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Cartoon Network, and Adult Swim stuff." Pinky: "And I'm the Brain's companion Pinky, ZORT!, I agree with the other Animaniacs. Narf!" Phineas: "I'm Phineas. When I was flying around Danville with my friends, I heard that you hang out with Caillou's evil clone, Dora, Warren Cook's evil imposter, Andy Panda, The Backyardigans, Noddy and Zara!" Ferb: "And I'm Ferb, I hate you and I hate your grounded videos because they suck like crap!" Kyokyomon: "I am Kyokyomon, I will smash your The Big O II DVDs!" [ Kyokyomon destroyed Ratso Catso's The Big O II DVDs ] Ratso Catso: "Ban me from all my fun?" CodPlayerItaly: "That's right, Ratso Catso! You are banned from all your fun! DO YOU FRICKING UNDERSTAND ME?!" Rocko: "I'm Rocko! If I see you in O-Town and be on YouTube, I will close your account and you will never be on YouTube ever again!" Ed Bighead: "I am Ed Bighead. I hate my life and I usually hate Rocko, also, I hate you." Bev Bighead: "I'm Bev Bighead. Don't even think about stuff made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Spike, VH1, MTV, Hasbro, Sony Pictures Animation, Nelvana, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Adult Swim, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Warner Bros., FremantleMedia, or Cartoon Network!" Filburt: "I am Filburt Shellbach. You're making grounded videos out of good users on YouTube? Oh, Fiddlesticks!" GoPrincess: "I'm GoPrincess aka. LittleClara, you will be forced to watch Heartpulse Pretty Cure on the Disney XD channel. If not, I will beat you up!" Ruby Gloom: "I'm Ruby Gloom, you won't watch my show anymore. Because my show is made by Nelvana." VTM on YT: "I'm VTM on YT. What the frick have you done to my best friend, Dylan Priest? Why did you make a grounded video out of him? He didn't do anything to you, you jackass!" Random Guy Productions: "I'm Random Guy Productions, you will be forced to watch my videos on DVD, you will even have to face you're fear during some scary logos." Shrek: "I'm Shrek. You are not watching my movies anymore. Because my movies are made by DreamWorks." Donkey: "I'm Donkey. I will kick your ass with my hooves!" JohnGodGames: "I am JohnGodGames, you will be forced to play some PSP games like E Rated Games." Mametchi: "If you don't know me, then I'm Mametchi. I am a GoGang member. What's more, I should make an invention and make it teach you a lesson!" Kuchipatchi: "I'm Kuchipatchi! I have food that shall taste better than your food-tchi!" Spaceytchi: "I'm Spaceytchi. I agree with Bev and Ed Bighead, Oblina, Krumm, Ickis, Kuchipatchi, Mametchi, and the Warner Bros. and even the Warner Sister. Not only that, you will think about me and Tamagotchi from now on." Tinkerbell: "I'm Tinkerbell the Pixie. And I don't even care if I like Betty Boop or not. But you will never think or daydream about that cartoon character ever again." Daggtt Beaver: "I'm Dagett Beaver." Norbert Beaver: "And I'm Norbert Beaver. Not only that you will skip watching me and my brother's show made by Paramount, it is that you will not make grounded videos or death threats anywhere. Us are very angry with you." Harry: "I'm Harry. You are not my friend anymore because you keep on making grounded videos out of good users and making fake VHS and DVD openings!" Engie Benjy: "I'm Engie Benjy, and this is my dog Jollop. Abney: "Sorry, we're late. I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. We heard that you made a grounded video out of Dylan Priest. Now, your mother had closed your YouTube account and there is no way you're getting it back." Dylan Priest: "Here are your punishments, no movies, shows, video games, creators, and music made by either Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Damn Show, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, DC Comics, Adult Swim, Lee Hardcastle, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, Michael Bay, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, TFC Trickompany Filmproduction, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Max Fleischer, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, THQ, Rockstar Games, or Midway Games, no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Artic Circle, no Starbucks, no Dairy Queen, no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Instagram, no DeviantArt, no Powerpuff Girls, no Ed Edd, 'n' Eddy, no The Cramp Twins, no Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, no Camp Lazlo, no Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, no Teen Titans, no Teen Titans Go, no Sanjay and Craig, no Adventure Time, no Clarence, no Regular Show, no Total Drama, no Tiny Toon Adventures, no Animaniacs, no Taz-Mania, no The Fairly Odd Parents, no Rick and Morty, no The Simpsons, no Transformers, no Family Guy, no American Dad, no South Park, no Beavis and Butthead, no My Gym Partner's a Monkey, no Cats Don't Dance, no Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, no Osmosis Jones, no Happy Feet, no Looney Tunes, no Rainbow Parade cartoons, no Popeye the Sailor cartoons, no The Care Bears Family, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Rugrats, no Rocko's Modern Life, no Nick Jr., no Blue's Clues, no Dora the Explorer, no Max and Ruby, no PAW Patrol, no Team Umizoomi, no Bubble Guppies, no Shimmer and Shine, no The Backyardigans, no Wallykazam, no Zack and Quack, no Rusty Rivets, no TUFF Puppy, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Dora's Explorer Girls, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Rolie Polie Olie, no Babar, no Handy Manny, no Ruby Gloom, no Two and a Half Men, no Friends, no Fraiser, no The Lego Movie, no Total Overdose, no Rio films, no Ice Age films, no Rayman games, no Dragon Ball, no Shrek Trilogy, no Pepsi beverages, no gross foods, no Inspector Gadget, no Danger Mouse, no Postman Pat's Pet Sematary, and further more!" Queen Lanolin: "Also, you will be forced to watch a VHS tape of Maple Town: Welcome to Maple Town." Ratso Catso: "No! (23x) I don't like Maple Town!" Bobby Bear: "Well, that's too bad! Watch the show Patty and I are in the living room and enjoy it!" Patty Rabbit: "Yes! There's nothing you can do about it right now!" [ Cut to: The living room ] Queen Lanolin: "Let me put the tape into the VCR." [ After putting the tape into the VCR, a small square appears above Ratso Catso, showing the FBI Warning, the FHE 1985 logo, and then the Maple Town opening ] [ 86 minutes later ] Dylan Priest: "I also have a VHS of Disney's Johnny Tremain. Queen Lanolin, please put the VHS in the VCR for Ratso Catso." Queen Lanolin: "OK, Dylan Priest. I am putting it in the VCR." [ Queen Lanolin puts the Johnny Tremain VHS tape in the VCR. ] [ A small square appears above Ratso Catso again, showing the FBI Warning, the Walt Disney Home Video Neon Mickey Logo, the Buena Vista Distribution logo, and the opening to Johnny Tremain. ] [ 105 minutes later ] Dylan Priest: "Not to mention that I have a DVD of The Sound of Music which was created by a company named 20th Century Fox. We all like the movie and you will hate this movie!" [ Dylan Priest puts the DVD into the DVD player. ] [ Meanwhile, in the footage, we see the 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo playing when it fades to black. ] [ Ratso Catso begins crying. ] Ratso Catso: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! THIS IS A LIVING TORTURE!" Reicheru: "You may think that it is a fricking torture and we may hate the movie as well, but we don't care, idiot!" [ 20 minutes later ] Dylan Priest: "Now it's time for you to watch a VHS tape of Here Come the Teletubbies!" [ Dylan puts the VHS tape of Here Come the Teletubbies into the VCR, and once again, a small square appears above Ratso Catso, displaying the BBC Video warning, the BBC Video logo, the Teletubbies books, CDs, and VHS tapes, and the Teletubbies intro. ] [ 95 minutes later ] Queen Lanolin: "Fifth and final TV programme, you will be forced to watch all episodes of Caillou from PBS Kids." [ Queen Lanolin turns on the TV, and a small square appears above Ratso Catso one more time, displaying the PBS Kids logo and the Caillou intro. ] [ Cut to: Ratso Catso's backyard ] Queen Lanolin: "Now, we are going to do something to you that is far worse than watching the videotapes and the DVD, Ratso Catso." Ratso Catso: (as two speakers appear) "Please, no! You are ruining my special day and it's becoming even worse!" Huey: "We..." Dewey: "...Do not..." Louie: "...Care!" WilliamWill2343: "And there still isn't anything you can do about it." Queen Lanolin: "The dance mix will start in 5...4...3...2...1...GO!" [ The visitors all dance while the music from multiple non-Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Damn Show, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros., DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Lee Hardcastle, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, Michael Bay, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, TFC Trickompany Filmproduction, Van Beuren Animation Studios, Max Fleischer, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, THQ, Rockstar Games, or Midway Games shows play, it lasts for over 5 minutes. The first phase consists of the Orvide and the Gang theme song, the Zoog Disney (1998) theme song, the Maple Town theme song, the Foofur theme song, and Girls Just Want To Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper, the next consists of the PB&J Otter theme song, the Sylvanian Families (1987) theme song, the Get Along Gang theme song, the Dino Babies theme song, and Gangnam Style by PSY, the third consists of the Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theatre theme song, the What-a-Mess (1995) theme song, the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme song, and Tunak Tunak Tun, the fourth one consists of the Pajanimals theme song, the Dragon Tales theme song, the Supernanny theme song, and Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen, the fifth one consists of the Tom and Jerry theme song by the MGM orchestra, the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song, the Caillou theme song, the Popples theme song, Senorita by Justin Timberlake, and the New Zealand Story level music, the sixth one consists of the Magic School Bus theme song, Friday by Rebecca Black, the Shirt Tales theme song from Series 2, and the Kirby Gourmet Race theme, and the last one consists of the Sooty Show theme song by the Silver Screen Orchestra, the Adventures of the Gummi Bears theme song, Teletubbies theme song, Engie Benjy theme song, Fun Song Factory (2004) theme song, Peanut Butter Jelly Time by the Buckwheat Boyz, Teletubbies Say Eh-Oh, A Spoonful of Sugar, Step In Time, the Banjo-Kazooie Spiral Mountain music, the Lonely Goatheard by Julie Andrews, and the Medfield Fight song by the Sherman Brothers. ] Ren: "NOW THAT THIS DANCE MIX HAD ENDED, WE WILL SPANK YOU, EEDIOT!" Ratso Catso: "Noooooooooooooooooooo! I don't like getting spanked!" Arthur Read: "It doesn't matter. You are getting 1000% of them anyway!" Mametchi: "I agree with Arthur!" [ The visitors run up to Ratso Catso including Julie and the part where they spank him is censored by a censor square while stock sounds of punching someone play. ] Dylan Priest: "Now, let's move on to some more punishments." Edd: "You shall be completely suspended from any facility providing education." SpongeBob: "What you can eat and drink from now on is fast food places related to Coca-Cola, fruits, vegetables, milk, and water." Ratso Catso: "No! I hate all that stuff!" Jelly: "Too bad, Ratso Catso! It's for your own flipping good!" Po: "Let's put that super tight nappy on you!" Ratso Catso: "No! Please! I don't like nappies either!" Laa Laa: "Too bad! Now, stay still while I put on your nappy." Filburt: "Oh Fiddlesticks! You must not use the toilet ever again or be on YouTube." [ Laa Laa and Justdancingsamuel walk over to Ratso Catso and places a nappy on him, that action is also censored. ] Doug: "You cannot use the toilet anymore because you will use your nappy instead." Warren Cook: "And since I'm a plumber, I'm going to remove that toilet and replace it with a tile of the floor!" [ Cut to the bathroom ] [ Warren Cook removes the toilet and replaces it with a tile of the floor. ] [ Warren returns to the backyard. ] Warren Cook: "There. Now your toilet is completely gone forever!" Reicheru: "Mein friends, stand back! FLAME COMMANDER: FIRE EMPEROR!" [ Everybody gets out of the way. Reicheru uses Flame Commander: Fire Emperor at Ratso Catso and does not miss. ] Ratso Catso: "Owwwwwwwwwwwwww! It hurts so bad!" Reicheru: "Too bad, baka!" Robin Hood: "Now it's time to perform a piercing through your stomach a la William Tell!" [ Robin Hood shoots one arrow with his bow at Ratso Catso, piercing his stomach. ] Ratso Catso: "Ouch! It hurts even worse!" Jo Frost: "Also, Ratso Catso, you will be disciplined on the Naughty Step for 45 whole minutes." Ratso Catso: "No! (7x) I don't want to get a timeout!" Jo Frost: "Well yes, you really do. Now, sit there and do not move!" [ Cut to: The living room where Ratso Catso sits on the Step. ] [ 45 minutes later ] Jo Frost: "Stand up, your timeout is now over." [ Cut to: Ratso Catso's backyard ] Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "One more thing! You will be forced to listen to the Teletubbies story about Po who listened to a song." Ratso Catso: "No! Please! Teletubbies stories makes my nappy cover in crap!" Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "Don't interrupt me! Here is the story. One day in Teletubbyland, Po heard a song. Po liked the song very much. But then Po heard magical music. Was it coming from under the table? No. Was it coming from outside the window? No. The magical music was coming from a magical star! Po sang to the star. And then, the star disappeared. That is the end." Ratso Catso: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You made me crap my nappy!" Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "Too bad, so sad!" Blossom: "You will be forced to watch TV shows and cartoons not made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Damn Show, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros., DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Lee Hardcastle, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, Michael Bay, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, TFC Trickompany Filmproduction, Van Beuren Animation Studios, or Max Fleischer such as Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Jimmy-Two-Shoes, Heartpulse Pretty Cure, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, MGM's Tom and Jerry, Disney's Silly Symphony, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, House of Mouse, Dinnerladies, Only Fools and Horses, Have I Got News For You, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, Mr. Bean: The Live-Action Series, Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, Supernanny, and more not made by your favourite companies." Peanut: "You will be forced to watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Caillou, Sylvanian Families, Dragon Tales, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, The Chica Show, Big Bag (UK version), Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Bear in the Big Blue House, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theatre, Sesame Street, The Wiggles, Angelina Ballerina, Dino Babies, WordWorld, VeggieTales, Arthur, Thomas and Friends, Higglytown Heroes, ZingZillas, Dipdap, Balamory, Bananas in Pyjamas, Sooty TV shows (except for The Sooty Show), The Morbegs, Harry and his Bucketful of Dinosaurs, Charlie and Lola, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Postman Pat, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Bob the Builder, Tweenies, PB&J Otter, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Boohbah, Pingu, Woolly and Tig, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Iconicles, Get Squiggling, Clangers, Twirlywoos, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Something Special, Hey Duggee, I Can Cook, and other baby shows not made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Damn Show, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros., DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Lee Hardcastle, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, or other of your favourite companies." Mametchi: "Not only that, but you will also be forced to watch every anime that the entire population of the Tamagotchi Planet stars in, including me. You will also watch every Tamagotchi VHS that exists." Sonic: "Also, you will be forced to play non-Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, Comedy Central, Damn Show, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros., DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Lee Hardcastle, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Hasbro, or Video Brinquedo video games such as Super Mario Bros., my games which is Sonic the Hedgehog, Nintendo Land, Golden Axe games, Street Fighter games, Metroid, Disney video games, Konami and Bemani video games, and more not made by either Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, Comedy Central, Nelvana, Hasbro, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FremantleMedia, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Ubisoft, or THQ!!!" Steve: "You will also be forced to play educational and negatively-received video games such as Jump Start: 1st Grade, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial for the Atari 2600, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Tails and the Music Maker, Teletubbies video games, Arthur video games, Super Mario educational games, Mario and Friends: When I Grow Up, Reader Rabbit, and lots more." Jimmy: "And you'll be forced to watch movies not made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, FremantleMedia, Hasbro, Comedy Central, Damn Show, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros., DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Sony Pictures Animation, Blue Sky Studios, DreamWorks, and other of your favourite companies, such as An American Tail Trilogy, The Land Before Time Trilogy, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Stuart Little 1, 2, and 3, Despicable Me 1, 2, and 3, Minions, The Grinch, The Borrowers, The Sound of Music, The King and I, Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992), Classic Disney movies, the Carry On films, Home Alone films, Elf (2003 film), The Santa Clause films, South Pacific, Laurel and Hardy films, baby movies not made by Nick Jr., The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, Mr. Bean's Holiday, Herbie the Love Bug films, other movies, and watch CodPlayerItaly, JaegersYes KaijusNo and Striker Eureka's videos!" Drew Pickles: "Plus, you will be forced to listen to music not made by either Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, FUNimation, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Hasbro, Warner Bros., Nelvana, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FremantleMedia, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures Animation, or DreamWorks like The Beatles, Miley Cyrus, Disney music, Ed Sheeran, and other music as well." Roobear: "And you will become a toddler forever!" Ratso Catso: (as he shrinks to a toddler size) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (starts speaking in Shy Girl voice from this point on) "I'm sorry for posting a grounded video out of Dylan Priest on YouTube!" Bart Simpson: "Eat my shorts, man, because sorry will not work!" Wally Trollman: "You will stay as a toddler from now on! You must wear nappies, go to preschool, watch baby shows not made by your favourite companies, eat baby food, play with educational toys, and do everything for toddlers! But you still can't watch my show for the rest of your life." Pinky: "TROZ! Do not use the toilet anymore, will ya?" Spaceytchi: "You will go pee pees and poop poops in your nappy instead of the toilet. We will buy extra nappies for you just in case yours get dirty." Dylan Priest: "That is absolutely right! You must also have playdates with Sophie the Otter's baby cousin Butter!" Butter: "Pway wit me!" (Translated: "Play with me!" ) Spider-Man: "It's time for angry faces, Ratso Catso!" [ Everyone gathers in one large crowd and make angry faces at Ratso Catso. ] Dylan Priest: "You are here by being forced to watch movies, shows, play video games, read books and magazines, watch DVDs and VHS tapes, play with toys and listen to music made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Lionsgate, Universal, Illumination Entertainment, Viz Media, DHX Media, Amblin Entertainment, Toei Animation, 20th Century Fox, PBS Kids, Mattel, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, DiC, Cookie Jar., Reel FX Animation Studios, Hit Entertainment, Nintendo, Sega, BBC, ITV, and other companies from now on." Queen Lanolin: "We also blocked Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Comedy Central, Spike, VH1, MTV, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Craig McCracken, and every other TV channel made by your favourite companies. Normally, your mother would say go to your room right now. But instead, I'm going to say this. Start watching all these TV shows and movies, play video games, read books and magazines, watch DVDs and VHS tapes, play with toys, and listen to music that are not made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Damn Show, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, FUNimation, DreamWorks, Hasbro, Warner Bros., DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, FremantleMedia, or any of your favourite companies, or you'll be grounded for 1038502384305486508507893375829560486749506900004506 years! Uh-oh!" [ Two policeman arrive ] Policeman 1: "You are under arrest for posting a grounded video out of Dylan Priest on YouTube!" Policeman 2: "I agree with the other policeman. You must stay in jail for infinity years! Get in the police car that is outside right away!" Ratso Catso: (while walking away handcuffed) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I don't want to go to jail!" Policeman 1: "Well, you have to!" [ The policemen and Ratso Catso leave. ] Tails: "Scratch that, Dylan Priest and Queen Lanolin. He is already arrested." Justdancingsamuel: "Let's go inside the house and watch movies, shows, play video games, and CD-ROMs that are made by Ratso Catso's favourite companies." Tails: "Yes, let's start right now." Spider-Man: "Does that mean I'll see myself? That is awesome, man!" Sonic: "Yep!" Everybody: "It's time to watch everything that Ratso Catso likes!" [ Everyone went into the house. ] (The End) Category:Grounded Videos by Dylan Priest